


slippery

by callitcasualsabotage



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Unprotected Sex, and otter nonsense (yes otters), just a cute little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callitcasualsabotage/pseuds/callitcasualsabotage
Summary: A relaxing warm bath turns into something a little more steamy.
Relationships: Yungblud/Original Female Character(s), Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s), Yungblud/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	slippery

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series about Dom and my ofc Iris Green. Find this and more works on my tumblr @callitcasualsabotage

Iris watched as he lit the candle he was holding in his hand, the flame flickering and creating shadows on the bathroom walls. He placed the bright pink lighter on the edge of the tub and laid back, pushing his wet hair back from his face as he dived deeper into the water until the bubbles covered his shoulders. She could smell the sweet vanilla scent from the bath bomb now mixing with the faint spice of the candle, completely soothing her and making her eyes inevitably droopy.

They were sitting in their bathtub, each on one side of it, a soft tune playing in the background. Dom was massaging one of her feet, pressing down with his fingers on her heel as she played around with the colorful patterns the bath bomb had created on the water; he hummed softly along with the song, the silver chain resting on his collarbone glimmering in the dim candlelight.

“Maybe we should get out.” She said suddenly. “We’ve been here for over an hour soaking like a couple of otters.”

He smiled, tongue between his teeth and eyes crinkled, and laughed softly at her comment.

“I love your mind, honestly. A couple of otters.” He said shaking his head playfully.

“Did you know that some otters mate for life? They literally stay with the same partner forever. That’s the cutest shit.”

“Well, then, we sort of are like otters.” He looked at her with sweet eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

He loved every time she would ramble and tell him random facts that he didn’t know. She had a restless and curious soul and she would often find herself ending up on a deep dive of the internet or nose buried in a book that she had probably stolen from her dad’s collection in search for more interesting things to feed her mind with. He was always waiting for the moment they finally got in bed after a long day so she could tell him something new she had learned that day as they cuddled and she stroked his hair until he fell asleep in her arms; he loved to listen to her sweet voice and he loved even more how excited she became when she talked about the things she liked and made her happy.

“We are, yeah. Although, they are probably more loyal than any human, really. They don’t cheat or break other otters’ hearts.” She said staring into his eyes. 

“That’s true. I guess humans are just more complex, right?”

“Yeah, we tend to make everything way more complicated than it truly is.” They sat in silence, just thinking.

“Well, ” he started saying with a silly smile. “I intend on being your otter partner for life if you’ll have me.”

She laughed at his cheesy comment and looked at him sweetly, her heart jumping around in her chest. 

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“I do.” he nodded smiling sweetly. “And I love you more. Come here.” He gestured for her to come closer to him and she instantly crawled into his lap, the foamy soap moving around them. Their bodies molded together as they wrapped their arms around each other; hers around his neck and his hands on her waist, bringing her closer.

He pressed his forehead against hers as they stared into each other’s eyes, cristal green glimmering in the dim light, and they rubbed their noses together, smiling like fools and giggling at their own stupidity. Their lips met in a soft kiss, her hand resting on his cheek, caressing him softly. One of his hands crawled down to her upper thigh, squeezing gently with his fingers. 

Iris deepened the kiss at his action, their tongues meeting passionately, and she tangled her hands on his hair, water droplets dripping down her arm and back into the tub. He exhaled through his nose as he felt himself getting heated and brought his hand up to her breasts, stroking lightly and pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She pulled away from his lips to kiss his jaw, running her tongue down his neck and biting softly; he moaned, letting his head fall back to give her better access.

“Do you want me?” She whispered in his ear, nipping at it softly.

A chill ran down his back and he swallowed hard. “Yes, please, love.” He mumbled back, his hand on the small of her back, encouraging her to get even closer to him, pressing her against his chest. 

She moved on his lap, grinding down on him, and he bit his lip at her action, swallowing a moan and basking on the look and feeling of her; warm, naked, wet and on top of him.

“You’re gonna kill me.”

“Oh.” She puckered her lips. “But we haven’t had any fun yet.” She said with a vicious smirk.

He chuckled and rose his eyebrow, puttin on the same expression she was giving him as to say “don’t tempt me”, because she knew he could flip the switch any moment and have her begging for him in less than a minute; but she was set on taking advantage of the moment and teasing him for as long as she could, so she giggled and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

She brought one of her hands down between their bodies to find him already hard and aching to be touched. Wrapping her hand around him firmly, she gave him a few strokes, brushing her thumb over his swollen tip, and he moaned deeply, his hips bucking up into her touch, his head rolling back and his mouth wide open in pure pleasure. She couldn’t help it but get closer to him and run her tongue down his neck, over his Adam’s apple and down to his collarbone, kissing and sucking gently, collecting the water droplets that were dripping down his skin.

Dom was in complete bliss at her hands on him, edging him closer with infuriatingly slow movements; her hot mouth on his flustered skin. He gripped her thigh harder as she ran her thumb over the tip and down his length, pressing firmly; her other hand playing with his balls.

His hand moved closer between her legs under the water, sliding up her thigh to touch her, and he placed his thumb over her clit, rubbing gently, to which she moaned at instantly against his neck. 

They played with each other for a while, their soft moans echoing against the bathroom walls, until she was done with the teasing. She rose herself up on his lap to line him up with her opening and rubbed his tip between her folds, sliding him slowly into her but still not all the way, mercilessly teasing him, to which he let out a throaty moan. 

She finally sunk down on him, letting him fill her up, and she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of him inside of her, stretching her walls. Dom grabbed at the sides of the tub at the intense feeling, his knuckles turning white, and he moaned, reveling in the feeling of her warmth on him. 

“Fuck, Iris.” He exhaled through his teeth.

“Dom,” she mumbled back as she started bouncing up and down on him, head tilted back in pleasure. 

His hands grabbed her bottom harshly, spreading her open, and she whined at the friction of his shaft against her clit, sending shivers down her spine. She rolled her hips hard against his, allowing him to hit her spot just right, a loud moan echoing through the bathroom walls.

She kept bouncing up and down on him with his help, his hands gripping her hips, moving her with a steady pace. He rested his head on her shoulder, his wet hair sticking to her skin and her hard nipples pressed against his chest, and kissed down her neck and collarbones lazily, eyes shut tight.

She started to pick up a faster pace, each thrust harder, her hands wrapped around him to stay steady, her nails digging on the skin of his back. 

“Yes, love. Fuck, I’m so close.” He groaned against her neck, biting down on her skin, making her whimper and start to roll her hips even faster as he pushed his hips up, burying himself deep inside her.

“Cum for me, baby.” She whispered desperately.

She felt the familiar tug at her stomach and her walls clenched around him, an intense orgasm washing over her; his following right after as he mumbled her name against the crook of her neck, breathing heavily.

She slowed the movements of her hips and he held her tightly in his arms as they both rode out their orgasms.

“That was amazing, love.” He said as he came down from his high, kissing her softly, enjoying the feeling of her plump lips on his. He tucked her damp hair behind her ear, sliding his fingers down her jawline and down her neck gently, and held her up against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her limp body.

“You can stay here for a little longer if you want.” He whispered staring lovingly down at her, head resting on his chest and eyes closed. “I’ll make you dinner and you can choose a movie, alright?”

She smiled sweetly and gave him a soft kiss on the jaw, her head falling back on the crook of his neck, completely content and thankful for him. “Alright.”


End file.
